


The Cross

by Evil_Fingers



Series: Bloodtides [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Dark gods, Explicit Language, Family Secrets, Multi, Parricide, Psychological Horror, Russian Mafia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Fingers/pseuds/Evil_Fingers
Summary: Cuando Colton Egerton regresa a casa, a The Cross, un agujero hediondo en Maine, lo hace dejando tras de sí el cadáver de su mejor amigo y con una maleta con medio millón de dólares escondida en el maletero de un coche que se cae a pedazos.Perseguido por una vida de violencia y muerte, un dios oscuro, una puta rusa con botas rojas y un tipo convertido en lobo, debe hacer frente a todo aquello de lo que lleva huyendo los últimos veinte años de su vida, y la lista la encabeza su hermana, la víbora con aspecto de ángel, y su llorosa madre de trescientos kilos, quienes sufrirán las consecuencias de actos pasados y futuros en una espiral de violencia que confluirá en una batalla contra ellos mismos y todo lo que representan.





	1. Introducción

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de proceder a leer, recomendamos encarecidamente que tengáis en consideración los tags de esta historia, ya que podría herir la sensibilidad de algún lector. El contenido del siguiente texto se encuentra protegido por la ley de propiedad intelectual.

vulgar, ~~remorse~~ , entity.

 

Colton se despierta bañado en sudor, las sábanas convertidas en una piscina de tela incomoda y soporífera. Siente que se ahoga en su propia piel. El reloj de la mesilla de noche le chiva que son las cuatro de la mañana. Una ráfaga de brillante luz barre la habitación, colándose en los rincones más oscuros, mientras el único sonido que se escucha es el del bosque. Las hojas que caen lentamente, el aleteo de un pájaro y el frío aire nocturno que le envuelve y le abraza, hasta dejarle sin respiración.

Es la ciudad lo que le rodea.

Parálisis. La fase R.E.M es solo una leyenda que no recuerda haber alcanzado nunca, ni siquiera cuando está tan agotado que apenas se puede mantener en pie. Pero cuando la santa mano del peyote le bautiza, entonces cae en una espiral profunda donde no hay nada. Él no existe y el Hombre Alto no susurra. Sólo observa.

Está ahí cuando se afeita, en lo profundo del espejo, mirándole a través del velo fino que les envuelve. Asoma en la media sonrisa de la camarera que le atiende en la cafetería, oculto en la comisura de sus labios. Cree haberle vislumbrado entre los cuerpos que se rozan y bailan, que se frotan y gimen, que chocan y rebotan entre la marea de los locales a los que es asiduo. Asoma un dedo, en forma de honda, en la gota de leche que deja caer en su taza de café. El Hombre Alto es la realidad que le rodea. Crece dentro de él y se reproduce a través de las imágenes de su cabeza, de recuerdos recurrentes, frases sin sentido y sensaciones al límite de lo que puede aguantar.

Son las cuatro de la mañana y el Hombre Alto le aferra en la habitación de su hotel, entre edificios y neones, a cientos de kilómetros del pueblo, exigiendo su retorno al lugar que le vio nacer, llenando su cama de hojarasca, creando en el techo de la habitación un cielo abismal, sin fin ni sentido alguno, en el cual se ve reflejado como niño, como muchacho, como joven, como hombre. Y detrás de él, uno yaciendo sobre el otro, el Hombre Alto estira una mano y la posa sobre su garganta, apretando la nuez, hundiendo los dedos en su piel hasta que Colton se vuelve a despertar.

En el reloj siguen siendo las cuatro de la madrugada y hay una mancha de orina sobre la cama.

Ni siquiera se molesta en levantarse y limpiar, se da la vuelta y mira un instante las luces de candilejas de la ciudad que nunca se detiene. Cierra los ojos.

El Hombre Alto no está tumbado detrás de él.

Es otro sueño, no huele a Cross.

_Audrey._

* * *

_Hace cuatro semanas._

Kostya ha muerto. Hace dos noches, entre estertores, maldiciones en ruso y saliva, mucha saliva. Iba lanzando escopetazos de bilis amarilla y roja contra mi cara, salpicándome en los ojos y en los labios. Se ha muerto en mi cama, contra mi hombro y al lado del maletín. Quinientos mil putos dólares, una fortuna. Kostya se ha muerto y yo he llorado como un memo, apoyado contra los azulejos del cuarto de baño, después de vomitar en el sucio váter.

Ni siquiera sé qué hora del día es. Las persianas bajadas, la puerta cerrada y no se oyen más que los zumbidos de las moscas. Llevó tres putas horas sentado delante de la nevera, hablando con la luz y el frío que sale de ella. Si la cierro me aso vivo con ayuda del calor del desierto y el aire acondicionado roto. De vez en cuanto el hijo de puta se pone a funcionar y hace ruido. Frente a mí, y en el estante superior, hay droga, cerveza y unas pechugas de pavo sin hacer. Unas putas pechugas que Mariya nos iba a cocinar para celebrarlo. ¿Entiendes? Unas putas pechugas para quinientos de los grandes. Me rio para no volver a llorar y en medio de mi ataque de histeria golpeo la puerta de la nevera, tres puñetazos que me dejan los nudillos como una masa de carne amorfa.

El puto Kostya se me ha muerto contra el jodido hombro.

¿Qué hago yo ahora?

Telefoneo a Audrey, solo para escuchar el contestador de voz y luego la línea muerta. Lanzo el móvil contra la pared y observó cómo se muere contra el sucio suelo, en medio de un charco de sangre.

Llaman con los nudillos a la puerta y me giro, los ojos rojos, aguzando el oído.

—¿Está bien, señor? ¿Necesita algo? —me pregunta una voz femenina con acento latino.

De fondo puedo oír al encargado de los apartamentos despotricar en voz baja, hablando de jodidos rusos, de _red necks_ y de zorras con botas rojas. Quiere llamar a la policía.

—¡Que estoy bien, joder! ¡Estamos bien! —matizo mientras me río. Hay un arma sobre mi regazo, apoyada contra mi polla, y no diré que no he pensado en usarla, contra mí, contra ellos, contra el jodido maletín y el dinero.

Maldita puta rusa. ¿Lo sabes, no? ¿Lo sabes, Kostya? Tu hermana te ha vendido como a una res de ganado. No le sirves para nada, por eso te has muerto.

* * *

 

_Hace una semana._

En la línea del horizonte aparece el aserradero y sé que estoy en casa. En el asiento trasero el Hombre Alto inclina la cabeza hacia un lado. Nos miramos a través del espejo retrovisor. No tiene rostro, pero sonríe. Llevo la misma ropa desde que salí de la zona baja de California, la camiseta es un mapa de grasa, salsa, sudor y algo que no logro identificar. Los vaqueros están tiesos y las botas han nadado en charcos, suciedad y barro, pero sobre todo, sangre. 

—¿Estás contento? —le pregunto mientras me seco el sudor de la cara con la mano.

No contesta. Da igual, nunca ha sido demasiado hablador. Esta relación es simple: él gana, yo pierdo. Es un _Simon Dice_ que llevamos jugando toda mi vida. Paro el cacharro en medio de la carretera, a escasos kilómetros de mi destino, y abro y cierro varias veces la mano herida. La venda se ha vuelto a mojar en rojo.

La cruz amalgamada que prende del espejo retrovisor se mece contra un viento inexistente. El Hombre Alto ya no está en el asiento trasero. En su lugar, Kostya se fuma un cigarrillo y sonríe, sentado con las piernas abiertas de par en par. El humo llega hasta mi rostro.

« _Venga, tío. Ve a tomarte algo. Bebe una cerveza en mi honor_ ».

—Voy a matar a tu hermana —le aseguro muy convencido, asintiendo varias veces mientras le señalo con un dedo a través del espejo. —Vaya que si, voy a reventarle la puta cabeza.

Se encoge de hombros con indiferencia y gira el rostro para mirar por la ventanilla del pasajero. Su mirada se pierde en el bosque que nos rodea. No puedo ver la expresión de su rostro.

« _Haz lo que quieras_ ».

—Siempre lo hago.

« _Qué te den_ ».

—Chupámela.

« _Ni muerto_ ».

Nos reímos, hasta que se me saltan las lágrimas.

—Ya estás muerto.

Kostya se desvanece delante de mis ojos. Me bajo del coche y me siento sobre el capó a fumarme un pitillo, después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio va a venir conduciendo por esta carretera. El pueblo vegeta debajo de un sol de justicia, poco dado en esta época del año. El humo del tabaco vuela hacia el cielo y desaparece por encima de mi cabeza y de las copas de los árboles.

¿Qué hace uno en The Cross cuando está muerto?


	2. Cría cuervos y te sacarán los ojos

Se despierta. Aletargado se frota los ojos y por un instante le parece que la habitación está boca abajo y él duerme sobre el techo. El sol del mediodía ilumina la estancia desde detrás de unas cortinas infantiles, con dibujos de cohetes espaciales. Lleva teniendo las mismas cortinas desde los diez años.

Es abrumador, y también estúpido, que su madre insista en mantener la habitación de Colton tal y como la dejó cuando se fue de casa. Los mismos carteles de grupos musicales, el mismo desorden y algún nuevo desastre fruto de sus idas y venidas. Hay siete diferentes cajas de tabaco a medio terminar sobre una repisa colgada de la pared. Latas de cerveza por el suelo y una canasta de ropa sucia que rezuma hedor a sudor. Desnudo, y con resaca, se sienta sobre la cama con las piernas cruzadas, y observa el panorama a su alrededor. No se acuerda de lo que hizo anoche, ni de cómo llegó a casa o la hora en qué lo hizo. Se soba la cara y, solo cuando vislumbra en el reloj —con forma de guitarra— que son las doce cuarenta y cinco, se percata del sonido amortiguado por la pared. Es un ruido constante y seco, alguien está golpeando algo y por un momento le parece que quizás un vecino está cortando leña sobre un tocón, luego se da cuenta de que el sonido proviene del otro lado de la pared. Solamente puede ser su hermana.

A duras penas logra ponerse unos pantalones de chándal viejos y abrir la puerta. Su madre está viendo la Ruleta de la Suerte en la televisión que tiene instalada frente a la cama, riéndose a pleno pulmón cuando alguien falla una palabra. Camina descalzo por el pasillo, arrastrando los pies por el suelo, mientras se rasca debajo del sobaco con una mano.

Audrey, pulcra como ella sola con su moño y su delantal, le da la espalda desde la cocina. Está cortando carne sobre una tabla de madera, encima del viejo aparador con pegatinas, de esas que venían gratis en los paquetes de chicles cuando eran pequeños.

—¿Qué haces?

La respuesta le llega antes de lo esperado. Su hermana alza el brazo derecho y él observa el enorme cuchillo para partir huesos que tiene en la mano. El filo del utensilio está manchado de sangre, sustancias varias y... pelos grises. El brazo de Audrey cae implacable, la mano cubierta por un guante de goma. Todo es tan irreal. La hermana perfecta, de plástico, la Barbie Girl sacada de su caja de ensueño y puesta en un diorama contemporáneo y crudo, en medio de una escena que parece sacada de una noir de serie b.

El brazo de Audrey cae una segunda vez.

—¿Qué haces, Audrey?

Sólo entonces, cuando su voz se ha vuelto más gruesa y tiene seca la garganta, cuando el ruido del programa que ve su madre es sólo un aderezo, cuando la radiante luz otoñal baña el cabello de su hermana, es cuando la cabeza del mapache rueda por la tabla hasta quedar frente a Colton. Los ojos muertos del animal le miran, uno de ellos hinchado, prácticamente fuera de la cuenca mientras una larva se desliza con facilidad por el orbe, y desaparece dentro de las fauces, absorbida por la muerte.

No le hace falta preguntar otra vez, ya sabe la respuesta. _Está preparando la comida de mamá._

Audrey se gira despacio y mira a su hermano. La sonrisa que se dibuja en su rostro es un caramelo envenenado y hace que se le ericen los pelos de la nuca. El delantal que la cubre está salpicado de manchas de sangre y coágulos. Una de sus manos se posa encima del cuerpo del animal. Esta despellejado y abierto en canal. Ya ha extraído la mayoría de los huesos, quedan las partes astilladas y los trozos más pequeños.

—Fijate, es enorme. Estaba tirado en medio de la carretera ¿no te parece un desperdicio dejar que se pudra al sol?

Los ojos de Colton quedan apresados por la imagen que representa su hermana pequeña; una peligrosa sirena cuyo brazo, las venas marcadas e hinchadas, baja con premura hasta que el cuchillo golpea con fuerza la tabla de cortar y se queda clavado en ella. Se hace el silencio mientras se miran; ella con el desafío anegando sus ojos, él parpadea, tratando de procesar por encima del dolor de cabeza lo que está pasando. No le preocupa el cuchillo clavado en la madera, lo que de verdad le produce aprensión es el frío acero que ve helar los ojos de su hermana. Es una historia vieja que contar; cada vez que Colton vuelve por el hogar, trastoca el ambiente, mueve de sitio el esquema vital de Audrey, la hace sentirse inestable, y trae consigo una maleta repleta de cosas que es mejor no tocar. Ella es capaz de lidiar con la rutina, pero su hermano lo altera todo, empezando por sus nervios. Resulta insidioso tratar de ponerse su máscara cuando él está delante, después de todo, los dos conocen demasiado bien la oscuridad que yace en el otro, se complementan. Cuando él entra por la puerta, después de un año o dos sin dar señales de vida, ella nunca sabe si darle un bofetón o dejar que la abrace.

La madre de ambos, esa gorda morsa que huele a manteca, tose y habla en voz alta, llamándoles la atención desde su habitación.

—¿Estáis discutiendo? —pregunta con un tono de voz cercano al llanto angustiado.

—No, mamá —responde de inmediato Colton, los ojos fijos en el cadáver que su hermana estaba despiezando sobre la vieja encimera.

Es asqueroso. El pelaje del animal, sucio y enmarañado, forma un amasijo de restos de tiras de piel. Por un momento se imagina las pulgas y las garrapatas saltando entre los pelos, brincando hasta los brazos de su hermana, por donde reptan en fila india, dispuestos a dispersarse por todo el cuerpo y a penetrar por cada cavidad de los poros, hasta que la propia Audrey se transforma frente a sus ojos en una bestia inmunda mitad garrapata, mitad pulga. Se le revuelve el estomago y aparta la mirada de los tirantes músculos que quedan a la vista. Una gota de sangre cae a cámara lenta desde la encimera al suelo y le parece que el ruido que produce suena amplificado un millón de veces.

—Audrey, no discutas con tu hermano, por favor. Acaba de volver...

No lo aguanta. Esa voz aguda y plañidera le arranca de su sitio y cruza el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su madre, quien le mira en silencio mientras su hijo cierra despacio la puerta. No quiere escucharla más, quiere estar a solas con su hermana. Necesita silencio.

Vuelve a la cocina sorbiendo por la nariz. Ella no pestañea, pero mueve su cabeza con lentitud, los ojos clavados en él. Es una serpiente enroscada sobre si misma, atenta y vigilante, esperando una mínima excusa que le permita lanzarse, sacar los colmillos e inyectar el veneno, directo al riego sanguíneo que va al corazón. Audrey, la descorazonada. La voz de la madre, que se sigue quejando desde la distancia, es cómo el zumbido de una mosca moribunda, un eco molesto y lejano al que ambos no prestan atención.

—Te mando dinero con regularidad, un montón de dinero. No me jodas con _eso,_ Audrey —señala el cadáver que hay sobre la encimera con un dedo acusador. —Esto... esto es cosa tuya.

Durante unos instantes no hay respuesta alguna por parte de ella. Parece una figura de cera, muerta, inerte de pie en un clásico cuadro de la América más americana que haya existido. Pasa un minuto, dos, al inicio del tercero se quita despacio los guantes y los arroja con furia a la cara de su hermano. La sangre le marca el rostro como si ella le hubiera dado una bofetada, se desliza por su piel y sus fosas nasales se llenan del aroma de la muerte. No puede ganarle en fuerza, nunca ha podido, pero las palabras pueden llevar una ponzoña mucho más letal que el disparo de una pistola. La pluma puede más que la espada, dicen, pero es un dicho simplista y desacertado. No es la pluma la que en primera instancia vence a la espada, si no lo que se escribe con ella. Son las palabras, y Audrey las maneja con la soltura de un espadachín experto. Su lengua sólo necesita unos breves movimientos para ensartar las palabras, retorcerlas dentro de la herida y dejar que la sangre se derrame a borbotones por el suelo.

—Dinero… —la palabra se escurre despacio entre sus dientes, empapada en desprecio y teñida de cinismo. —Tú siempre lo arreglas todo con dinero. Es fácil ¿verdad? Suelto unos cuantos billetes y ya no es problema mío, como si fuéramos putas en una esquina.

La brutalidad se apodera de la escena, e invade a Colton cómo hace mucho tiempo que no pasaba. Alza el brazo, los músculos tensándose en la extremidad, mientras la mira con la ira reflejada en cada mota del iris. Baja el brazo y el sonido del bofetón inunda la cocina.

Resuella con fuerza, como si hubiera corrido kilómetros y kilómetros, baja el brazo lentamente y se mira la mano, la palma roja. La carne arde, y cierra y abre varias veces la extremidad, buscando que desaparezca esa desagradable sensación, ese hormigueo que parece extenderse hasta la muñeca. Mira la cara de su hermana y ve que hay un hilo rojo resbalando desde el orificio de la nariz hasta el labio. Ella se lleva la mano a la cara y toca con las yemas de los dedos la sustancia liquida que la moja. Separa la mano de su rostro y mira con los ojos muy abiertos sus dedos, asimilando lentamente que eso que los mancha es su propia sangre. Jamás, nunca, no desde aquella fatídica noche de hace veinte años, le ha vuelto a poner la mano encima. No, a ella, a Audrey no. Podrá haber pegado a otras, azotarlas con un cinturón en juegos salvajes, abofetear a putas que no eran más que bastardas sabandijas, incluso pegar algún que otro puñetazo a las fulanas que han tratado de putearle. Pero esta es la primera vez que lo hace con Audrey, y el asco que siente hacia si mismo le revuelve el estomago vacío.

—Odie... —su voz, cascada, suena lejana. Intenta imprimir un toque dulce a sus palabras pero no lo consigue. —Lo siento, Odie, lo siento.

Estira la mano y la posa sobre el codo de ella, apretando el hueso con fuerza, pero sin lastimar. La escena se convierte en un típico segmento de película de terror cutre y hortera; él, con la cara manchada de sangre turbia y ella sangrando por la nariz. El ambiente se hiela lentamente como un cubito de agua en el congelador, mientras la mujer aguanta las lagrimas que nunca ha vertido. Son de rabia, pero también de dolor emocional y decepción. El amor que sienten el uno por el otro les sobrepasa a ambos, a él por ser demasiado, a ella por estar envenenado por los celos y la envidia.

—No me toques —sisea y se aparta, moviendo el brazo con brusquedad para soltarse del amarre de su hermano. —Fuera de la cocina, no quiero verte, ve a emborracharte otra vez o lo que te de la gana.

Rodea a su hermano y recupera el cuchillo, le tiembla demasiado y no tiene fuerzas para seguir discutiendo. Respira hondo y empieza a trocear despacio, dispuesta a ignorar la presencia de Colton, convirtiéndose lentamente en una reina de las nieves que lo que tiene de guapa lo tiene de perra. Modales intachables, sonrisa amable, postura correcta y saber estar. Durante años la ha visto decir lo que tenía que decir en el momento adecuado, lamer culos con maestría y fingir que todo va mejor que bien, espectacular. Y todo a pesar de cargar con una madre que no puede estar más gorda porque revienta, tragándose el resentimiento porque no ha podido abandonar el pueblo y largarse de ese agujero que llaman hogar.

El quid del asunto está en que sí lo podría haber hecho. En cualquier momento de los últimos veinte años podría haber cogido sus cosas y largarse. Pero no lo hizo, y en ocasiones Colton tiene la sensación que fue para castigarle. «Fíjate en la mierda de vida que tengo por tu culpa».

¿Quiere qué se largue? Muy bien. Dicho y hecho. Ella agarra el mango del cuchillo con más fuerza y cierra los ojos cuando él se marcha, de vuelta a su habitación. Se pone una camiseta, coge una de las cajetillas de tabaco a medio terminar y sale al porche trasero. Se sienta, descalzo, sobre los escalones de madera y se enciende un cigarrillo con parsimonia. Con la primera calada se desvanecen las ganas de agarrar a su hermana del moño y estampar su perfecta cara de zorra contra el refrigerador. Tres caladas después aún puede ver la sangre resbalando por la puerta del electrodoméstico mientras Audrey agoniza sobre el suelo de linóleo. Algunas caladas más, y todo se desvanece. No queda nada. En alguna parte de su conciencia el Alto se pasea con gracia, las manos detrás de la espalda, igual que un profesor estricto y ético. Dicta dentro de él al suave eco de sus pisadas. Los neones de Las Vegas bailan al compás de su mentor. Escucha las risas de Kostya, y por unos instantes recuerda la melena roja de Mariya, ondeando bajo el cielo nocturno, con la cabeza por fuera de la ventanilla del auto.

Aplasta en un puño la cajetilla, el pitillo lo apaga contra el escalón más alto y vuelve al interior de la casa. Audrey aún sigue cocinando y su madre, con un histerismo agudo e irritante, lloriquea desde su cuarto.

—¡Abridme, por favor, abridme!

Abre la puerta y mira la bola de sebo llorosa y pálida que yace en la cama. No queda nada de Epiphany, la guapa, la coqueta, la que el último año de Instituto pescó un buen partido. La mejor repostera del Condado —no lo dice él, lo avalan los premios añejos que cuelgan enmarcados en la pared— la madre que no era una asfixia constante.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Sabes que no me gusta estar encerrada, hijo.

Colton asiente y se aleja, no quiere tener que obligarse a mantener una conversación con ella. Vuelve a la cocina y se apoya, de brazos cruzados, contra la jamba de la puerta. Kostya se pasea por detrás de su hermana, saca una lengua bífida que no tenía en vida y la introduce en el oído de Audrey. Se ríe mientras dice guarradas en ruso. Le está contando como sodomizaría a su hermana. Después, en una sucesión de imágenes sin sentido, Colton asiste impávido a las fantasías de Audrey, donde la ve descargar el cuchillo contra su cuello, hasta rebanarle la carne en un tajo amplio y profundo. Mientras cae, su cuerpo ya sin vida, observa la cara de sorpresa de ella.

—Lo siento.

Es la disculpa más sincera que ha dicho en años. Avanza hasta que su pecho choca contra la espalda de su hermana y coloca ambas manos sobre sus hombros, apretando. Bajo sus palmas, siente como los hombros de ella se relajan. A veces quieren matarse, en ocasiones se hacen tanto daño que no son capaces de respirar. Pero él es el único que la conoce como realmente es, y la acepta a pesar de ello, sin importar lo ruin, mezquina y vengativa que puede llegar a ser. Y ella le odia cada vez que se marcha y la deja sola, no puede perdonarle ese dolor, ambos lo saben. Siente las emociones de ella cómo propias; se lo confesó hace tiempo; sus fantasías, el no estar segura si prefiere que no regrese o que le ocurra algo que le ate indefinidamente, para toda la vida, a ella. Le ha dicho que fantasea con él en silla de ruedas, impedido, a su merced. A su hermana ni siquiera se le revuelve el estomago ante tal pensamiento.

—Nunca más.

Ella se gira, coge un trapo y lo humedece. Suspira y mira con disgusto el rostro frente a ella antes de frotarlo para quitar los restos de sangre. Lo hace con cuidado, casi con dulzura. Cuando parece satisfecha, su mano se clava con dureza en la nuca de su hermano, aprisionándole como un cepo y le obliga a inclinarse hasta que sus frentes chocan, el aliento a tabaco de él, se mezcla con el del chicle de menta de ella.

—Yo no soy como las estúpidas zorras con las que te acuestas —murmura con voz melosa. — Vuelve a ponerme una sola vez la mano encima y haré que te arrepientas el resto de tu vida.

Elimina la distancia y sus labios se juntan en un beso casto y corto. Se gira y tira el trapo dentro del fregadero, toma la carne cortada y la deja caer dentro de la olla.

—¡Audrey! ¡Tengo hambre! El berrido de su madre les recuerda el chillido agónico de un polluelo en el nido y se introduce en sus oídos como un par de cuchillas.

—¡Aun falta un poco para que la comida esté lista, mamá!

—¡Pero yo tengo hambre ahora! ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sufrir?

Se gira hacia Colton. La comisura de su boca se crispa en movimientos rápidos y discontinuos, mostrando que esta muy cerca del limite de su paciencia.

—Todos los días… todos —guarda silencio, dejando que la información cale hondo en el cerebro de su hermano, que entienda en que clase de infierno la deja cada vez que decide que el pueblo se le ha quedado pequeño. —No hay dinero que compense esto, ninguno. Ve y haz que se calle o no respondo de mi.

Empuja una bolsa de galletas saladas contra el pecho de Colton, quien coge tres de ellas y las lanza dentro de su boca. Mira a su hermana mientras se va girando y masculla un «si señora», en el que deja caer todo su acento de Maine, arrastrando las vocales a propósito. En cuanto el aperitivo esté en manos de Epiphany, saben que empezará a engullirlas como un pozo sin fondo. Es un espectáculo que les ha quitado el hambre en más de una ocasión.

Todo regresa a la normalidad. Ella es Audrey, u Odie, y él es Colton.

En casa es simplemente él mismo, fuera de ella —lejos, muy lejos— se tiene que meter en la piel de Dylan, quien lleva camisas caras, peinado de chulo engalanado y sonríe todo el tiempo como si estuviese en un anuncio de colonia. Nadie sabe que hay bajo la piel del cordero que finge entre neones, coristas y fichas de casino. Y le gusta. Encuentra placer en hacerse pasar por quien no es, en que la gente piense que en alguna parte Dylan Brite tiene una madre que no está gorda como una morsa, ni un padre muerto, que no proviene de Nueva Inglaterra si no de alguna otra parte —hoy es de Wyoming, mañana de Nueva York, pasado de Nebraska— y no está jodido hasta el tuétano de los huesos. No, Dylan Brite es un perfecto anuncio andante, un buen ejemplo del sueño americano. Por el contrario, Colton Egerton viaja en una piel sudada, con resaca, vistiendo la misma ropa de siempre mientras se rasca la descuidada barba y entra en la habitación de su madre, dejando caer la bolsa de las galletitas sobre su seboso regazo.

—¿Qué estás viendo?

—Una telenovela. Se titula...

Epiphany, ansiosa por tener unos oídos a su disposición, empieza un lento y agónico sermón acerca del argumento de una historia más trillada que cualquier novela rosa barata. La luz del televisor, una mezcla de rosas, azules y blancos, incide sobre sus mofletes y su doble —o puede que triple, Colton no es capaz de discernir bien— papada. Es un monstruo que devora la bolsa de salados con una energía increíble. Podría tragarse un pollo entero y diría que se ha quedado con hambre. No lo soporta más. Se acerca hasta la ventana y sin mediar palabra, empieza a descorrer las cortinas y subir la persiana.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —chilla Epiphany como un cerdito. —¡No la abras!

—Hay que ventilar esta habitación. Huele a mierda.

—¡La gente podría verme!

—Pues que te vean. Que vean la cerda en la que te has convertido.

Y abre la ventana de par en par. En ese momento Epiphany empieza a chillar y es como oír a un lechón siendo apartado de su madre, a la fuerza. Enseña los dientes amarillentos, mientras abre sus estrechos ojos y chilla el nombre de su hermana una y otra vez, como si en vez de abrir la ventana, Colton la estuviese pegando. Él observa, impasible, imaginándose que hunde sus manos en la grasa del abdomen de su progenitora y la arranca a trozos, revelando un lecho de larvas y moscas que anidan entre órganos putrefactos e inútiles, obstruidos por las heces, el colesterol y permanecer días y días sin moverse de su apestoso lecho. En ese momento, la luz alumbra su camino y el destino se presenta delante de él con firmeza.

La solución es simple. Hay que matar a Epiphany.

El Hombre Alto se detiene y gira la cabeza. Si tuviese labios, estaría sonriendo como un tiburón pérfido, enseñando una dentadura picuda y perlada. Está de acuerdo con su idea, es más, le susurra la mano que deberá llevar a cabo el Sacrificio del Cerdo.

_Audrey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Nos podéis encontrar aquí: http://evilfingers.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer. Para un contacto más directo con nosotros, podéis encontrarnos aquí: http://evilfingers.tumblr.com/


End file.
